


Sky High Heels

by toesohnoes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Stiletto Heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik wears a pair of high heels for Charles. Heels and nothing else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky High Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/24895889267/erik-walks-in-the-sky-high-heels-with-the-easy).

Erik walks in the sky-high heels with the easy grace of one who has had practice in such things. He doesn’t wobble or falter. His hips sway, artificially feminine thanks to the heels, but there’s nothing else feminine about him. His cock stands proud and red, jutting out from his body in a way that makes Charles’s mouth water. Erik is nude but for the black heels on his feet - Charles has never seen a more tempting sight in his life.

Erik catches his gaze and holds it, until Charles feels like he might burn away merely from the intensity of Erik’s gaze. His pulse is throbbing through his entire body.

Holding Charles’s gaze, all that Erik has to do is nod. Without needing to skim over Erik’s mind, Charles drops to his knees as if he had been ordered to do so. It’s what he wants. All that he wants in this moment.

Erik steps forward with that charming swagger, closing the distance between them. His heels click-click against the hard ground with every step he takes. He reaches out and runs his fingers through Charles’s hair, pushing it back from his forehead before he pulls hard with his fingers. Charles’s breath hisses.

“What do you think?” Erik asks. His voice purrs, low and slow, and it’s all that Charles can do to remain coherent. “You seem to like them.”

“They suit you,” Charles replies, with a smile. On his knees with Erik’s fingers tangled tight in his hair, he considers himself admirable for being able to speak a single word. “I would recommend wearing them on all occasions. I know rogue mutants love a good pair of heels.”

Erik’s answering smirk is a mere counter-point to the tightening of his fingers in Charles’s hair. “It isn’t particularly a sight I’d share with anyone.”

“In that case, may I say that I feel especially privileged?” Charles says, but he’s cut off from saying anything more when Erik glides the tip of his dick over Charles’s lips, coating them with precome. Using Charles’s hair to guide him, he pulls his head down. Parting his lips, Charles allows Erik to fill his mouth. He leans forward to place his hands on Erik’s feet, clutching the shiny black patent leather as Erik’s cock glides deeper and deeper.

Above him, Erik groans, open-mouthed and close-eyed, before he begins to guide the movement of Charles’s head, dragging him up and down with the faintest pressure of his hand. Charles breathes through his nose, Erik’s musky scent filling his senses. His mouth waters and saliva drools from the side of his mouth as Erik fucks his face, the arch of Erik’s heel-clad feet beneath Charles’s hands the only thing that he has to hold onto.

He struggles to swallow around the fullness of his mouth, but when he tries to Erik groans again - and this time he breathes Charles’s name afterwards, all of his steel-hard bravado fading away to leave him exposed and vulnerable. His cock is hard and leaking in Charles’s mouth, slick with spit so that Charles’s lips glide easily over it now.

Charles’s hands shift to hold onto the firm muscle of Erik’s buttocks, encouraging him as his hips start to rock. Erik pushes himself further into Charles’s mouth with every shallow thrust, until Charles’s eyes start to water and Erik’s breath shorts to frantic, lost puffs of air. He moans like a man in pain and says words that Charles can’t hear; everything is lost in the desperate flood of thoughts that floods from him as he winds tighter and tighter before he jerks forward as he comes, hot semen spurting into Charles’s mouth. Erik’s fingers clench in his hair, a sharp tug, and he groans long and loud before he’s done.

Once Erik’s hands relax, he pulls back from Charles’s mouth, his dick shining with spittle and spent come. As Charles covers his mouth and swallows with a grimace, Erik nudges the heels off of his feet and stretches out, bare-foot on the ground once more. He helps Charles up from his knees and grins at him, his eyes glint with a smug sense of mischief.

“You are utterly insufferable,” Charles complains, before he kisses that grin away, his tongue stained with the taste of Erik’s spunk.


End file.
